Old Fires, New Flames
by ElphieTheAlto31
Summary: This is the story of 15 year-old Margaret Lily Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter. When Death Eaters escape Azakaban,the Order is rebuilt, but i cannot protect a young Weasley from being attacked. i wrote it before the series ended Enjoy!
1. A Duel With Delani

Ok, so I wrote this when I was about 11, and I know it kinda sucks. I originally posted it on 's fanfiction section but I figured I would post it on just to see what u guys think! enjoy!

Chapter 1: A Duel With Delani

Godric's Hollow was a small village with a mere population of 200. It was the perfect place to live if you and your family were being hunted down by Death Eaters who wanted to avenge the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

The residents of number 7, Savanna Place were, at the moment, oblivious to the dark figure lurking near the garden.

The figure glided over to the backdoor, icy darkness creeping behind it like a spilled ink bottle. It sniffed the air hungrily. A dozen more figures loomed out from the woods behind their leader.

A blanket of instant darkness draped thickly over Number 7 as the figures started revolving around the house, their breathing becoming heavier and more desperate.

The sudden drop of temperature woke one of the residents of the house with a start; he knew the feeling of dementors only too well. He quickly turned to his sleeping wife.

"Gin? Ginny wake up!"

She turned over groggily. "Harry? Wha-" But she cut herself off, also feeling the intense cold. "They found us..." She breathed.

The young couple simultaneously grabbed their wands and was on their feet.

"Remember the plan," Harry whispered, holding both her hands in his. Ginny nodded, she was nervous, but also determined.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

They heard a crash downstairs.

"Go!" Harry commanded.

Ginny rushed out the door and down the long hallway. Harry went downstairs.

Ginny crept into the nursery, careful not to wake the twins. She went over to the cradle nearest her. The baby girl was awake, though not crying. She stared up at her mother with startlingly green eyes.

"Shh, come here..."

Ginny picked up her daughter and held her in one arm. She moved over to the other cradle

and scooped up her sleeping son. She shifted him so that she could reach her wand, and silently summoned the mirror on that resided on the highest shelf of the nursery.

Ginny held onto her children tightly as she caught the mirror. She felt the familiar jerk somewhere behind her navel and knew that the plan had worked. _But how did they find us? _Ginny thought to herself as they walked into the safety of the burrow.

~*~

12 Years Later

Maggie Potter woke suddenly, sweat beading off her face. A shrill noise next to her head had startled her awake. She reached over lazily and hit the ringing clock to shut it up.

Maggie slumped back into her feather pillows, deep in thought.

She had been having that dream almost every night since the major Death Eater outbreak a few weeks ago. Well, she thought, it wasn't really a dream exactly, more of a reflection. She was only two years old at the time though, and only remembered bits and pieces.

Maggie glanced at the now silent clock sitting on the oak bedside table; it read 7:49am. She sighed, got out of bed, and got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. She was walking out of her room, still pulling her _Weird Sisters_ hoodie over her head, when she walked straight into her twin brother James.

"Ouch! Watch it!" exclaimed James, who had a piece of toast in his mouth.

He was hopping on one foot, trying to put his other sock on. He finally lost his balance and toppled over onto the floor. Maggie held out a hand to her twin.

"What's the hurry?" she giggled.

James looked up at his sister, as if he couldn't quite see her. "What's the hurry?" he said. "Maggie it's nearly ten o'clock! We have to leave in fifteen minutes!"

Maggie stared at James. "No it's not. My clock said it's nearly _eight-_o'clock!"

James sighed. "That's not your clock. That's Uncle Fred and George's trick clock that a certain_ someone_ put in my room the other day."

Maggie—mockingly—thought about it.

"You know," James continued. "the one that has the alarm_ that goes off two hours later than what you set it to!"_

A look of comprehension dawned on Maggie's features.

"Oh God!" she breathed. "I am so in for it this time!"

She ran back into her room and started throwing clothes into the only half packed trunk sitting near her bed.

"Hurry up!" Their dad, Harry, yelled up the stairs. "Your mother is in one of her moods!"

She next heard a muffled "I am not!" from the kitchen downstairs.

Maggie looked around her room one more time.

"I think that's everything," she sighed to herself, relieved, then promptly took in a sharp intake of breath. "Wait!" She rummaged in her trunk; it wasn't there.

"Oh, spectacular!" Maggie looked franticly around her room.

"Uh, Maggie?"

BANG

"Ouch!" cried Maggie; she had been looking under her desk when James came in.

"Dad's already in the car… Are you looking for something?"

Maggie got up and massaged her head. "No Captain Obvious, I'm just feeding the dust bunnies..._yes I'm looking for something!_" she shouted at James. "Have you seen the Map?"

"Ben has it."

Maggie let out a breath. "Oh yeah," Her eyes widened and she started up again. "But where's the invisabil-"

But James cut her off. "Maggie calm down! Ben and Bailey had them over the summer, remember?"

Maggie blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"JAMES AND MARGARET POTTER! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ HURRY UP!" yelled a shrill voice that was their mother, Ginny.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Harry hissed up the stairs.

~*~

When they got to the station and went through Platform 9 ¾, (it took them an additional ten minutes to get through the barrier because the Weasleys got to the station at the same time the Potters did, and Maggie and Austin Weasley had an argument over who would go through the barrier first) they bustled through the throng of students, parents, and multi-colored animals.

James and Maggie started loading their trunks onto the luggage carriage while their parents were catching up with old classmates.

James helped pull Maggie's trunk into the carriage, while Maggie was struggling to keep hold of the bottom of it. They looked quite comical, with the trunk appearing to be attacking Maggie's small frame.

"Need a hand?" said a laughing voice behind them.

Maggie dropped her end of the trunk in surprise, and it landed hard on her foot.

"Ow!" she cried. "Merlin, Ben don't scare me like that!"

She glared at the red-headed boy in front of her. He ginned back at her.

"Well _sorrry_." he said sarcastically, and with James' help, they heaved Maggie's trunk into the carriage.

"Thanks Ben, but I could've done it myself." she said with a scowl.

"Just doin' my job!" boasted Ben.

James jumped down from the carriage. "Where's Bailey?" he asked.

Bailey was one of Ben's sisters, was in the third year, and usually clung to Ben like stinksap.

Ben glanced around. "I actually don't know. She was with me a minute ago," He shrugged. "I suppose she went and found us seats."

The train's warning whistle blew overhead, and Harry and Ginny hurried over to them while waving a hurried goodbye to the couple they were talking to.

"Are your trunks loaded?" Harry asked James, who nodded.

"Alright you two, go find a seat," Ginny said as she hugged each of them in turn. "I'll see you at Christmas, you too Ben dear." She smiled warmly at her nephew.

The whistle blew again.

"Go!" Harry persisted.

Ben hurried over to his parents and was promptly crushed into a hug by his bushy-haired mum. Ben's little sister, Marie, who was holding her father's hand, was whining about why she had to wait another two years before she herself could attend Hogwarts.

James and Maggie got into the nearest carriage, then stuck their heads out the window to say goodbye.

"Be careful," their mum said "_and stay out of trouble."_ She added warningly. Harry rolled his eyes.

The train started to move as Ben's mum finally released him, and he quickly hopped onto the train. The four adults and Marie waved as the train started to pick up speed, and disappeared from sight when the train finished rounding the corner.

James, Maggie, and Ben turned to go down the aisles and find an empty compartment. They barely took two steps before they heard footsteps running towards them; it was Bailey Weasley.

"Hey Bailey," Maggie greeted. "Where were-" But she cut herself off when she got a good look at her cousin.

Bailey's clothing was torn in places, and she looked exhausted, as if from running.

"Bailey what happened?" Ben asked anxiously.

"Well," she began. "I've just been attacked by Delani Malfoy."

~*~

"But why did she attack you in the first place?"

"James, we've been through this, _I don't know!"_

It was half an hour into the long train to Hogwarts. Bailey just finished recounting her duel with Delani to her brother and two cousins.

"She just jumped out at me from a luggage carriage and pointed a wand at my throat!"

"But you didn't have to duel her!" James reasoned.

"What was she going to do, plead for mercy?" retorted Maggie. "This is a _Malfoy_ we're talking about!"

At this, James crossed his arms and gave up the conversation.

The compartment door suddenly flew open, and Austin Weasley stepped in.

"Hey you four just checking in-" he stared at his sister. " Bailey what happened to you?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_." she said to him.

"_What happened?"_ he commanded. "If you've been fighting again I'll-"

"Austin, I wasn't –"

"-when mum finds out-"

"Austin, that's not-"

"-you are _so_ getting a howler for this!"

"AUSTIN!" she bellowed.

"What?'

"Look, how about I actually tell you what happened first, before you go running to mommy for a change?!"

"Fine..." Austin sulked.

Bailey filled her brother in on the morning's events.

"Alright," said Austin after his briefing. "I'll be in the prefect's carriage if you need me, and I'll keep a lookout for the Malfoy girl" he left.

"Well, that was productive." Ben said, matter-of-factly.

"Hardly." said James. "We need to find out why Delani attacked Bailey before she has the chance to do it again."

"Oh, I think it's a little late for that." drawled an irritatingly melodic voice near the door.

It was Delani Malfoy.


	2. Threats Feasts PorridgeFilled Balloons

Im just gonna post 2 chapters and if I don't get 10 reviews ill consider it a waste of time unless the reviews are too awesome to ignore lol enjoy!

Chapter 2: Threats, Feasts, and Porridge-filled Balloons

"What do _you _want?" James asked menacingly.

Delani walked into the compartment. "Only what we deserve, Potter, revenge." She said softly.

Maggie stood up. "Look Malfoy, it's not _our_ fault that your idiot father got himself locked up in Azkaban!" She said angrily.

Delani just laughed. "Temper, Potter." She drawled. "No, actually, that's not the kind of revenge I'm seeking. Your muggle-loving brains are probably too weak to endure the kind of revenge _I_ want."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared." said Bailey in a falsely anxious tone.

Malfoy smirked. "You should be, Weasley." She bent down so that she was eye level with Bailey, who was seated. "I'm not done with you…" She said softly. "And you should know something, Potter." She added, turning to Maggie. "They aren't done with your dear father either." And with one last look she stalked swiftly out of the compartment, flanked by her cronies Jeremy Crabb and Fiona Flint.

The teenagers just stared at the door, until Ben broke the silence with-

"If I'm not quite mistaken, I think that was a threat."

The rest of them could only nod.

~*~

They soon arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, and students began to disembark from the train. They heard the familiar gruff bellowing of, "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" from the gigantic form of Hagrid.

"'Ello you four," He said, spotting them.

"Hi Hagrid!" said Bailey, squinting up at the half-giant.

Hagrid looked back down at her. "Blimey Bailey, what've yeh been doin'?" He asked, eyeing Bailey's ragged attire beneath her robes.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered to him before they were swept away in the sea of bustling students. They could hear prefects, Austin among them, trying, and failing dismally, to bring order to the jumble of students, most of which weren't really paying any attention to them.

At last they reached the seemingly horseless carriages (the foursome knew better) and all climbed into the nearest one that wasn't full. There was only one person inside; the girl in question had messy blonde hair knotted in braids on either side of her head, and had a round, cheery face that greeted them when they stepped inside the musty carriage.

"Hi Maggie, James… Bailey? I thought you were in the hospital wing with Tentaculitis?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Tentacuwhata?"

"Tentaculitis. It's a disease where tentacles grow out of your forehead, but if it's really bad they-"

"I don't have Tentaculitis, Alice!" Bailey exclaimed as she sat down on the seat opposite Ben. "Who told you that?"

"Well, Samantha Thomas heard it from Liam Davies who told Natalee McLaggen who told me." She said it all very fast.

Bailey sighed. "Great," She said. "There already rumors floating around about me, and we haven't even reached the castle yet!"

The carriages trotted along the well worn path up to the castle, where they disembarked in front of the huge oak front doors and went inside. They crossed the flagged stone floor and veered right, toward the double doors leading to the Great Hall, but stopped abruptly when a bright red balloon, supposedly filled with porridge, crashed at James feet.

"PEEVES!"

Austin Weasley came running toward them. "I command you to stop that at once!"

Maggie snorted. Peeves also laughed, (though it was more of an evil cackle) and threw one of his porridge-filled balloons at Austin's head. The balloon burst and porridge flew everywhere.

Ben and Bailey were rolling on the floor laughing, while Maggie, desperately trying to contain her own laughter, took hold of the situation. James and Alice merely watched from the sidelines.

"Peeves, if you don't stop this, do you know who I'm going to tell?" Maggie asked calmly.

"Ooo, who's Potty gonna tell?" Peeves asked in a sickly-innocent voice.

"My uncles, Fred and George," She said simply. "And I don't think they will be too pleased when they find out that you've been porridge-ballooning one of their nephews."

Peeves stopped cackling. He fidgeted with his polka dot tie for a second, then blew a very wet raspberry and zoomed off, dropping the remainder of balloons at the feet of a very bewildered second year boy.

Austin siphoned the porridge off his face and robes, gave an embarrassed thanks to Maggie, and went into the Great Hall. Ben was still banging his fists on the floor.

"That –" Ben gasped. "- Was – Wicked!" He looked up at Maggie. "Why did you have to go and tell Peeves off, eh?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at him as she helped Bailey to her feet.

They entered the Great Hall to find it already almost completely filled with people. They went and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to their cousins; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's sixteen year old daughter Andrea, Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina's thirteen year old identical twin sons Matt and Tony, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's other daughter, Amy, who was fifteen. Uncle George and Aunt Alicia's eleven year old daughter Samantha and Uncle Charlie and Aunt Ruby's eleven year old daughter Lola were in line with the other first years waiting to be sorted.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Amy asked, her beautiful features formed into a look of concern. "There's a rumor going around that you were in the Hospital Wing –"

"I DO NOT HAVE TENTACULITIS!" Bailey shouted, a little louder than she would have liked.

People around the Great Hall sniggered at the shouting Gryffindor, but stopped abruptly when Professor Flitwick clambered up to the middle of the Hall, carrying the three-legged stool used for the sorting. Professor Tonks was right behind him holding the sorting-hat. She carefully placed the crumpled hat onto the stool, and a small slit near the brim of the hat opened and it started to sing;

I welcome the first years of this new era!  
I am but an old hat with no flair for drama.  
I tell a tale from the past to the present,  
From the Founders to their followers of current.

One school, four houses for the four founders,  
Four ideals, also four distinct cultures.  
On their own, they think themselves strong.  
The dark times have proven this to be wrong.

Sweet words and false promises were the Dark Lord's tools,  
Armed with wisdom, Rowena's people cannot be fooled.  
To those tempted, knowledge they taught,  
To the Dark Lord, new followers come naught.

Whilst the enemy and his minions wrecks homes and hope,  
Helga's workers assist and help the broken - to cope.  
Showed that every single soul could help the sick get well,  
One's effort no matter how small, could tip the scale.

Godric's soldiers stood in front of the battle line,  
They refused to face this darkness by the sideline.  
Many a-battle were fought and won,  
Many a-hero's light, shone and was gone.

Cunning Salazar's followers were the least suspect,  
Their entry to the enemy's rank was left unchecked.  
For the longest time, their efforts received no thanks,  
Secretly sabotaged the enemy within its own flanks.

To the return of the light, each had played their part,  
Separate yet in harmony, like the wheels of a cart.  
Because of the four houses, the balance had returned.  
The peace we now share was rightfully earned.

I will sort each student to the house that fits them best,  
Enjoy your house, but remain open to the rest.  
Together, the four houses will always be strong.  
In dark times as well as the light, remember my song.

The Hall burst into applause. Professor Tonks started reading names off a scroll of parchment.

"Adams, Olivia."

The nervous looking first year stumbled up to the stool and put on the hat, which fell over her eyes. There was a pause, and then the hat bellowed-

"RAVENCLAW!"

The relieved girl hurried over to her assigned table.

"Allendorf, Gabriel."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

'Dalton, Kaleb' became the first Gryffindor, and 'Ferris, Paula' became the first Slytherin. Malfoy gave them a look when Paula sat down at there table. The look she gave them said quite plainly; _our numbers are growing Potter, and there's not a thing you can do about it._ Maggie looked away quickly.

The sorting continued, until at last "Weasley, Lola" was called.

Lola nervously walked up to the stool, brushing her dark red hair out of her eyes as she approached the hat. She barely sat there for three seconds when the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

She happily took a seat next to Bailey then shot Sam a 'thumbs up' just as Professor Tonks called "Weasley, Samantha."

Sure enough, it only took a couple seconds before the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sam hurried over to their table and took a seat next to Lola.

At last, 'Zachary, Rebecca" was made a Ravenclaw, and Professor Tonks rolled up the list of names and took the stool away.

A loud buzzing of conversation broke out, and Professor McGonagall had to clap her hands several times to make herself heard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "And for those of you who are old hands, welcome back." She smiled down at them all. "I am fully aware that you cannot possibly pay attention to an old woman's drabble while there is a feast to be had. And so, I will momentarily cut my speech short; tuck in." She announced.

Every food imaginable instantly appeared on the gold platters in front of them; Ben piled his plate with everything in reach. The conversations changed rapidly, from everything from family to Quidditch, until everyone was so full and tired people didn't talk much anymore.

Professor McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands for silence once more.

"Now that everyone has had their fill, I have a few announcements to make." She glanced around the Hall to make sure that everyone was listening. To her dismay however, Delani had chosen not to listen to the Headmistress's speech, and was chatting with Fiona Flint. Professor McGonagall chose to ignore her.

"First of all, it has been brought to my attention by Mr. Filch, that seven new products of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have been banned. If you would like to consult Mr. Filch's list of banned items, it is located outside his office on the ground floor." She added. "Also as a reminder no student, under any circumstance, may enter the Black Forest, and that some of our returning students should know better." She gave the briefest glance in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"On a different note, I would like to remind you all that this year is the 20th anniversary of Lord Voldemort's downfall, and as a tribute to all that are no longer with us, Hogwarts will be hosting a Masquerade Ball on New Year's Eve." An excited buzz of talk erupted around the Hall. "However," Professor McGonagall continued. "The Ball will only be open to students thirteen and above; therefore older students will be allowed to return from their Christmas holidays early to attend the Ball. But right now it is late, and I am sure you all want to be rested up and on time for your first classes. Hop to it!" She dismissed them.

A loud babble of talk broke out once again; girls were chatting animatedly to each other about what they would wear on New Year's Eve, and boys were conversing in low voices about who they were thinking about asking to the Ball. The conversations continued late into the night, and as Maggie pulled the hangings around her bed shut, cast a Silencing Charm on them, and slumped down into her blankets she thought to herself; maybe this would be a more eventful year than she had thought.


End file.
